Love is Difficult
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: Hillary thinks she has a crush on Tyson, but then she falls for Kai! When her father forbids her to see Kai, she has to break up with him. But what happens when his past catches up with him...
1. Chapter One

Love is Difficult

Here is the first chapter hope you like it, but it is bad anyway!

Chapter One

Kai watched as the Beyblade champion launched his blade into the ring as the exact same time as Rei, yet he didn't pay attention to the actual game; he just watched their flaws.

For example- Rei had a lot of speed and less attack, plus going at a speed like that could easily make you lose control over your blade if someone were to attack.

Kai leant against the tree trunk and sighed. His team had a lot to improve on, especially Tyson who had too much confidence a mental flaw is another way to put it.

Kai had been up since 4:30 in the morning doing training, then at 7:00 he woke up his team, waking up Tyson was always a struggle, he thought rolling his eyes as Tyson taunted Rei, losing a lot of speed in the process and giving Rei a clear point to attack.

Then Hillary came at 8:00, coming to watch the team suffer under Kai's extreme training, Kai looked at the young girl who was a few years younger than him.

Her chocolate brown hair shone in the sunlight and her sparkling ruby eyes were gentle, _so full of life and yet so frail,_ Kai thought idly.

Kai was shocked at his own thoughts, _admiring a girl?_ He thought angrily to himself, _you are too weak even to defend yourself from your dreams! Wait that must be it! Lack of sleep…_

Kai remembered the dream he had had the other night…

_A young boy about five years old was sitting on a tire, which was hanging from a rope on a tree. He swung around faster and faster feeling giddy and exhilarated. As he slowed down he stood up on the tire._

"_Mummy! Mummy look at me!" He called out excitedly, his mother turned around smiling, she said with a laugh, "Be careful d-" suddenly he head exploded, blood, brain and shards of bone flew everywhere._

_A blood splattered Kai screamed, even with his young brain he was aware of what had happened. Two men in black suits stood on either side of a man with goggles; the man was holding a shotgun._

Kai now wished he hadn't gone to Russia, he knew something was waiting for him there.

And that thing was his past.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hillary's POV

"Go Tyson!" I screamed nearly deafening Kenny.

The reason I was cheering for him was, well, it was because I like him, his annoying yet comical way to experiencing life.

Stuffing his face with food at every opportunity, having confidence in himself at all time, yet sometimes having too much confidence, and having that optimism that could cheer you up in a second when all seems lost.

And also because he is cute, well Max is cute too but not in the way like Tyson is.

And Rei? Well Mariah likes Rei and I don't want to get in her way, not that I am attracted to Rei anyway.

Then last is Kai, the grouch, Oscar the Grouch Tyson confided to me, only to be rewarded with a- "You watch Sesame Street?"

Which of course embarrassed Tyson.

Kai was definitely an ice king but his fashion sense fared better than Tyson's, Kai was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a white jacket with hood over a white sleeveless shirt.

Yet I had to laugh at Tyson's outfit- which clashed horribly- A red T-shirt with yellow stripes and green trousers, as well as a purple cap which made his hair messier than usual, his blue bangs hung into his hazel eyes which were full of life and laughter.

You could practically see the flames dancing in his eyes excitedly.

Though when you look into Kai's eyes you get lost in the dull faded crimson colour, he looks older than sixteen, and the bags under his eyes make him look as if he has seen too many days.

As Tyson laughed my attention turned to the happy boy who never cared about pride and dignity like Kai has, which makes me love Tyson much more than anything in the world could give.

As Tyson's attention withdrew from the battle Rei seized the time to attack, "DRIGER! TIGER CLAW NOW!"

Tyson's blade flew from the arena and Tyson ran to fetch it, calling out, "No fair Rei!"

"Why isn't it fair?" Rei asked.

"Because I wasn't paying attention!"

I burst into laughter, tears formed in my eyes as I clutched my side laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Max laughed along with me, and Rei joined in.

"A good blader must never lose their focus," Kai said quietly, his eyes refusing to let anyone see his emotions.

Tyson sulked, and I felt so sorry for him… Then I got an idea! "How about I make you guys pancakes?" I asked.

"Really?" Tyson perked up.

"Yeah pancakes!" Max said jumping from one foot to the other looking exactly like a little kid.

"I'll help you," Rei said more like a statement than an offer.

"Thanks!" I said happy to have assistance.

"Could you please pleeasssse make the blueberry sauce?" Tyson pleaded with me, he was on his knees with his hands clutched together, his eyes hopeful.

I laughed; he was sooo cute sometimes, "Of course," I said sweetly.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" he whooped, and hugged me, making me blush.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So Rei and I were in the kitchen, making pancakes and Max and Tyson were playing a card game from which Kenny watched amazedly, Kai however, just leant against a wall listening to some songs on his MD.

Rei mixed up the ingredients I gave him, self raising flour, milk and egg, then I added sugar once I was sure the mixture wasn't too thick and wasn't too thin. I tasted the batter.

PERFECT!

"Is it okay?" Rei asked.

"Yep it's perfect!" I formed my thumb and index finger into a perfect O.

Rei and I laughed and poured the batter on the frying pan once we melted butter onto it.

Instead of making large pancakes we made small pikelets consuming a lot of time though, also making Tyson complain.

"Rei! Hillary! Are they done yet?" Tyson whined.

"Nooo!" Rei shouted back as I got out the secret ingredients for my blueberry sauce, which I can't tell you of because they are a secret.

Rei poked his head into the fridge, "Should I get some whipped cream?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Okay…" I answered, preoccupied with making the sauce.

Rei flipped the pikelets easily without messing them up, which is hard I assure you!

"Ummm… Rei?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to tell you…"

"Yesss?"

"Um, well I have kept this in for so long and I have waited to finally not be embarrassed to tell someone and so now here I am-"

"Go on…" Rei said, a gentle understanding look passed through his eyes.

"Um, well I- I have a crush on Tyson!" I rushed.

"Oh." Rei looked taken aback, "Oh, that's great Hillary!" he laughed at his own use of words.

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Then you should!"

Rei unloaded the last of the pikelets onto a big place and I put the blueberry sauce into a jar, and picked it up along with the whipped cream.

"Well, you will tell him, won't you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well I want you to know that I am always here for you." He said with a look of trust in his eyes.

I nodded.

"O' Tysoooooonnnn!" Rei called out and Tyson raced to the table, as Rei placed the pikelets on the table and I placed the blueberry sauce and the whipped cream on the table.

"FOOD!" Yelled out Tyson and Max came running.

"FILL'ER UP I'M STARVING!" Tyson held out a plate. I loaded it with pikelets and blueberry sauce, Max and Kenny helped themselves.

I realised Kai hadn't come to the table, "KAIIII!" Called out Tyson suddenly, "IF YOU DON'T COME NOW I'LL EAT YUR PANCAKES!"

There was no answer, Kai walked downstairs, pale faced, "You can eat them Tyson," he said tonelessly.

"YEAH! MORE FOOD FOR ME!" he yelled stuffing his face.

I laughed, then felt worried about Kai then laughed again.

&&

After Breakfast I walked up to Tyson. "Um Tyson, there is something I would like to tell you…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you think pretty sucky eh? Oh well, Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: SNOW!

Love is Difficult

Here is the next crappy instalment, oh well try enjoy for your own benefit!

Chapter Two: SNOW!

"POTATO CHIPS WENT DOWN 99 CENTS, WOOOOOOO!" Max yelled at the top of his voice, jumping into Kenny's view, Kenny screamed and nearly dropped Dizzi. Max paid no attention to this and ran on into the hallway swing the bag of chips.

"That boy has attitude problems!" exclaimed Dizzi from her computer prison.

"And you tell me!" Kenny mumbled, Max suddenly stopped whooping and screaming, and there was a loud pop, Dizzi sighed Kenny sighed.

"What has the boy done now?" Dizzi complained. Kenny walked into the hallway, where there was potato chips all over the floor, a Max holding an exploded chip packet with a surprised look on his face and a blushing Hillary and Tyson, both had found their hands extremely interesting.

"What happened?" Kenny asked in a wondrous tone, eying the chips scattered on the floor.

"Me and-" Began Tyson.

"Max came in and-" Hillary tried.

"THEY WERE KISSING!" Yelled Max, Tyson turned purple.

"SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Rei's voice called out from his and Kai's room.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP, IT WAS A TOTAL ACCIDENT, LIKE SPUR OF THE MOMENT YOU KNOW LIKE HOW SOMETHING SURPRISING HAPPENS AND YOU GET THE FEELING TO YELL SO THAT WAS KIND OF WHAT H-" Max was yelling, but was cut off when the door was swung open by an angry Rei and an annoyed Kai.

"I'M GETTING THE FEELING TO YELL, MAX!" Rei looked angry, correction, Rei WAS angry.

"GET TO SLEEP ALL OF YOU! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, TYSON!" Kai yelled at his team.

"I'll go home," murmured Hillary.

"Okay." Mumbled Tyson, "See you! Looks like there is going to be a lot of snow tomorrow!" For once Tyson was right, snow was falling heavily outside, as they could see through the window.

As Hillary called for a taxi (A/N I'm saying she lives with her parents, okay? And she's calling a cab because you don't walk in snow at night, do you?), Tyson was question by Max and Kenny.

"Are you in love with Hillary?" Kenny quickly asked, Max giggled childishly.

"What? I mean, of course!" Tyson stuttered.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! IF YOU AREN'T IN YOUR BEDS IN FIVE MINUTES, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU, DAMMIT!" Kai yelled.

Max and Kenny made a mad scramble for the stairs, whilst Tyson stayed back to talk to Hillary.

"They already know!" Tyson sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Well obviously!" Hillary giggled.

"I wanted to wait awhile before we told them but since Max is such a blabbermouth-" Tyson was silenced by Hillary who put her finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter Tyson, whatever happens, happens." Hillary smiled and kissed Tyson gently on the lips.

A honk sounded outside, "Oops! There's my ride! See you later Tyson!" Hillary waved.

"See you!" Tyson smiled.

"TYSON! SHUT THE HELL UP AND SLEEP!" yelled Rei.

Tyson sighed, man were those guys grumpy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai lay on his bed, listening to Rei's occasional purring. _Rei is so damn lucky!_ Kai thought, _my whole team is, never having to be scared of your past…_

Kai couldn't sleep otherwise he would be haunted, well he was always haunted, you can't really destroy memories can you?

_Kai was led into a room of five other boys the same age as him, on the floor doing sit-ups by the second. "LIE DOWN!" Barked the man with purple hair and goggles._

_Kai did what he was told; he tried the sit-ups but only managed three before getting exhausted. "WEAKLING!" the man with goggles slammed his foot on Kai's chest, with a sickening CRACK! "WE AREN'T HERE FOR FUN AND GAMES, GOT IT?" the man yelled in Kai's face._

_Tears slid down young Kai's face, "But I'm trying-" Kai started but received a blow to the face. "YOU LIAR!" the man yelled, kicking Kai in the stomach, blood rose to Kai's throat._

_The man whipped Kai off the floor, roughly, by the arm, sending pain through his chest, he dragged Kai into different room; it stank, dried blood was splattered everywhere on the table on the floor, Kai felt like throwing up._

_"LIE DOWN ON THE TABLE!" The man commanded. Trembling with fear, Kai lay down, before he could do anything, he heard a whiplash._

_Kai screamed; it felt as if his back was on fire, "IN THE ABBEY WE DON'T TOLERATE WITH WEAKLINGS! WE PUNISH THEM!" The man whipped Kai again; Kai screamed louder than ever, "EACH TIME YOU SCREAM YOU ADD FIVE MORE LASHES OF THE WHIP!" Tears poured down Kai's face as he screamed, the agony of the whip hitting his back was incredible._

_Kai couldn't smother his screams, the pain was too much, it went on and on forever, Kai couldn't take it anymore, he felt blood trickling down his back, and he probably didn't have any skin left. Kai felt darkness swirling around him, and blacked out._

_My first punishment,_ Kai thought, _but not my last._

_The five-year-old Kai woke up to feel something cold press against his back, the pain was so much it was mind-numbing, he opened his mouth to scream only to have it covered by a hand._

_Piercing ice blue eyes looked sincerely into his crimson orbs, "Don't scream!" he whispered, "Or they'll come back for you," The boy had flaming red hair, he pulled out some bandages which were green, Probably made out of clothes, Kai thought._

_The boy wrapped up Kai, "My name's Tala," he said, "What's yours?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai woke up to the sound of Max yelling and whooping, and Tyson jumping around.

"SNOW! SNOW!" Max yelled in Rei's ear, Rei's eyes shot open and he grabbed Max by the neck, a stream of swear words flew from his mouth. Kai sighed and gently pried Rei's hands off Max's neck.

Max fell onto the floor gasping. Then picked himself off the floor and ran to his room to get ready for some skiing.

Kai sighed and put a black jacket over a long sleeved shirt and put on black trousers. And lastly his trademark, a white scarf.

Kai picked up some skates and walked to the park, which contained a large frozen pond, time to feel free, he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hillary's POV

I ran to the dojo, and to Tyson's and Max's room to find Max struggling with some socks and Tyson not quite finding the head hole on his T-shirt.

"Hi Tyson!" I said happily.

"Hi Hillary," he ginned sheepishly. "I'm going skiing today!"

"Awwww, Tyson! I wanted to go ice skating at the park!" I whined.

"I'll take you later," he said in a tone that made me feel as if he didn't care.

I stormed off taking my new ice skates with me down to the park. I was surprised to see Kai there, skating backwards and doing figure eights.

"Oh! Hi Kai!" I said kind of tonelessly.

He stared at me with his emotionless crimson eyes.

"Um, I was wondering- could you teach me how to skate?" I asked him, surprisingly he nodded.

I slid my skates on…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tyson's POV

"WOOOOO!" yelled Max, I laughed, we were skiing full speed down the hill, and my goggles were flecked with snow.

I felt kind of bad for not skating with Hillary, but oh well! She'll get over it; Anyway, I wanted to go skiing so there!

A figure in a black and white ski suit wished past, it was Rei!

"I'm going to beat you guys!" he called out.

Max in his green ski suit looked the same colour as the tree he suddenly smashed into, he fell at an awkward angle, but I just zoomed past him, I wanted to win this race!

Max was yelling out in pain. Rei was about to make it down the hill; I put on lots of speed leaning forward, but not tooooo forward.

"WOOOO! I WON! I WON!" I yelled out as I passed Rei.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Normal POV

Kai was skating backwards holding Hillary's hands so she could balance, telling a story at the same time.

"So you see, Tyson, Rei, Kenny and Max went out for lunch but I decided to stay home and cook sausages, but after awhile of being in the pan they suddenly jumped out and started exploding around me like land mines!"

Hillary laughed, Kai's eyes were gleaming, and Hillary could practically see little fires in his eyes.

"While I was tending to the sausages, the stove blew up in flames, smoke everywhere, then my scarf got caught in the garbage disposal and started choking me, I heard a strange noise of bubbling and the water tank was overflowing and the sausages were still exploding!"

Hillary grabbed her side with one hand wheezing with laughter, and holding onto Kai's hand for balance.

"I had also put corn in the microwave which exploded, when I was being choked! Man the guys must of thought I was a mad-man, sausage land mines, exploded corn in the microwave! Water everywhere, smoke in the air, giant flames from the stove, and me? Well thanks to my scarf I nearly died!"

Hillary laughed so hard she slipped, pulling Kai down under her, she landed on top of Kai, their lips touched, it was a nice feeling, Hillary decided, but what about Tyson?

She was angry with Tyson for being so full of himself. The 'kiss' lasted a long time, lying there, on top of Kai on the ice. Hillary drew back, a smile playing on her lips, "Don't you like Tyson?" Kai asked her, she looked into his crimson eyes, "I did, but he's a bastard."

"What are you guys doing?" Tyson had walked to the park. "Um- We fell!" Hillary said quickly, "Don't tell him yet!" she whispered in Kai's ear. He nodded, and left.

"Why were you skating with Kai? Can't you skate with your boyfriend?" Tyson asked pitifully, Hillary giggled, _Oh no! I have fallen for him again, but who to choose? Kai? Or Tyson?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How'd you like it? Pretty bad eh? Oh well I suck at writing, who do you want Hillary to like? Tyson or Kai? I have decided to give a choice now.


	3. Chapter Three

Love is Difficult

Here is the next chapter of terrible terrible writing, please review when finished, if you can!

Chapter Three

Hillary trudged through the snow to the dojo, remembering what her father had said earlier:

_"That Tyson boy you told me about earlier… World Champion of Beyblade wasn't he? Well I'd like to meet him, he sounds like the perfect person for you to marry in your later years!"_

But she didn't know if she would! She liked Tyson but fell in love with Kai's gentle side, would she stay with Tyson? Or Kai? She sighed.

With Tyson there was his charming personality, always humorous, yet he always got what he wanted, he always _had_ to be first.

With Kai, there was nothing bad about him at all. Well that is if you have met his gentle side. _He must have been happy forever like that once in his life, but when, what ruined it all?_

With Tyson, all his moves were predictable, but Kai was mysterious, that was what Hillary liked about him, Kai was level headed, knowing who or what came first, but you never knew with him, where he was going, what he was doing…

Hillary immediately remembered kissing him on the frozen pond, her cheeks turned pink, _why is it when I think of Kai I think of me kissing him…Ewww that sounds wrong even in my head!_ Hillary almost laughed at her own thoughts.

Then she realised- She could decide whom she liked later! The dojo was coming into view and she realised Christmas was in two weeks!

"Hi you guys!" Hillary opened the door to the dojo. Max bounced in to the room,

"Hi Hillary, I hurt my ankle yesterday when skiing! See I have crutches!" Max demonstrated by zooming across the hallway in them using three swings. Hillary laughed.

"He got his ankle sprained, I should have went back to see if he was alright when we were skiing." Tyson mumbled miserably, then he looked to Max, "The doctor said you were supposed to take a rest, so SIT DOWN! And we can play on the Playstation Two!"

"Okay!" Max said happily, zooming away around the corner of the hallway.

"I missed you." Tyson said to Hillary, kissing her on the lips. Hillary couldn't bring herself to say that she missed him, well because she had missed _Kai!_ Instead she said-

"I'm going Christmas shopping today! Want to come?"

"I can't I'm Max sitting today!"

"Awww, get Rei!"

"NOOOO! I want to play games with Max!" Hillary felt rage burn up in her, she was testing him to see how much he liked her, he had proven nothing.

Hillary trudged up the stairs, and walked into Kai and Rei's room, Rei was there at his desk adjusting his blade and polishing it, Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi," Rei murmured, hunched over his blade.

"I'm going Christmas shopping today, want to come?" Hillary asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Kenny is researching ways to improve my blade, and I'm adjusting it." Rei looked up at Hillary. "Something wrong?"

"No- Well YES! Tyson is being a jerk and I'm finding myself getting attracted to Kai!" Rei widened his eyes shocked.

"Oh," he muttered under his breath, suddenly Kai walked in, "Rei, Kenny wants you to see something on Dizzi, oh! Hi Hillary!" he said

"Well, I better be going," Rei walked out of the room, giving a wink to Hillary.

"Um, Kai? Would you like to come Christmas shopping with me today?"

"Okay, since I'm not doing anything…"

"Great! Let's go!"

"Already?"

"Yeah!" Hillary laughed at Kai's surprised face.

"Fine, fine." Kai picked up his leather wallet which hung on a chain and clipped it to his belt.

"Well, let's go!" he finished.

They walked outside into the cold air, Hillary huddled against Kai for warmth, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her slim frame.

Kai was in pure bliss, him with Hillary made him happy, just so, so, in love. Well he wasn't sure if it was love, but it sure was a nice warm feeling.

Hillary smiled up at him, she was happy to have his arm around her, it made her feel safe, and comfortable, she traced the blue triangles on his cheeks, making him jump. She laughed at him for being so timid.

They walked into a shop full of stationery and soft toys. Hillary picked up a notepad which had a picture of Kai on it and laughed, Kai growled, but he wasn't angry, just oh, how would you put it? Well playful.

Hillary picked up a large soft toy, Dragoon. It cost a _lot._ Good thing she had a lot of money, though, this was her present to Tyson. They walked out of the shop, hand in hand, they walked down the street, Hillary put her head on Kai's shoulder, a woman walking past called them a 'cute couple.'

Hillary then bought a cotton candy making machine for Max ("Another reason for him to go hypo!" Hillary joked) and a mini radio for Rei, ("God only knows why you guys don't have one already!" Hillary commented).

Then she said she was hungry and they went to a restaurant, Hillary ordered a ham and cheese grilled sandwich and Kai ordered a club sandwich, they sat down at a table.

Kai told her several stories like when the Bladebreakers decided to play a board game and when Kai pulled out Monopoly the whole shelf fell on top of him.

Then Hillary told him a story about the food fight she accidentally started when she tried to throw a cupcake in a bin from a long distance, which unfortunately landed on another girl's head as she was passing by, the girl threw a banana at Hillary which she ducked under, and it hit a boy in the back of the head, he thought the guy sitting next to him did it and threw his sandwich in the other boy's face, and so on.

They laughed and had a great time, but little did they know, someone was watching them…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Rei asked Kenny.

"Nothing, just saw Kai walking to your room and decided to let him have a go at Hillary!" Kenny answered mindlessly, typing away.

"Chief you are a genius!"

"I gave Kai a chance, that's all."

"What about Tyson?"

"What about him? He had a chance at Hillary and he is taking advantage of the fact she likes him, he doesn't deserve her."

"I agree with you. But how come all of a sudden, we feel like siding with Kai?"

"Maybe it is because that when he is with Hillary he becomes more open, less inexpressive, he becomes someone he forgot a long time ago…"

"Yeah, something tragic probably happened to him, that's what made him, him," Rei finished.

"Exactly!"

"I wonder what they're doing now…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to Kai and Hillary…

"Here Kai, I got this for you." Hillary handed him a little package, "I was going to give it to you at Christmas but decided to give you it now."

"Thanks." Kai opened the package to find a little glass Dranzer, it gleamed, not a scratch was on it's perfect shape.

"I just wanted to show, how much I love you!" Hillary said the last part quickly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips, Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her entrance to his mouth.

The kiss was slow and passionate, the two youths kissed amidst the snow not paying attention to the bells ringing in the church, they were in a world of their own, together, their tongues gentlymassaging each other.

As they pulled away, gasping for air, they never notice the shadow lurking behind the trees, watching them kiss again.

"So you decided to disobey your father's wishes Hillary, wrong move…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that's the end people, fluffy? Definitely! My normal style of writing? No way! But I enjoyed writing it. Anyway looking back it was written badly, and well it sucks. I decided Kai/Hillary, but you never know! I might make a sudden twist! Please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Love is Difficult

This chapter is really boring, I don't see why you bother wasting your time reading all the crap I write. Oh well, thanks anyway, it doesn't matter if you want to put flames ni, I don't mind, because I know that all it would be true.

Chapter Four

Hillary and Kai walked through the snow to the dojo, correction; _Kai_ was walking through the snow Hillary was skipping.

"I don't see why you have to skip." Kai complained, trying his best to not look embarrassed, Hillary laughed.

"Awwww, I thought you loved me!" She teased him, pulling his hair in a mock fashion. Kai growled and batted her hand away.

_"I can't believe you accepted it from, from THEM!" Tala shouted the last part venomously. Kai stood there, shocked, yes it was his fault, he accepted Black Dranzer because, like his grandfather, he craved power._

_And he would risk his friends' lives for it._

Hillary opened the door; Tyson was standing on the other side.

"Spare us a moment," he said to Kai; Tyson led Hillary away with his hand.

"Why did you go with Kai? Aren't you supposed to go with your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Look, Tyson, I would've gone with you, but you didn't want to come!"

"Oh that's what your angry about-"

"Tyson, I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"But Hillary-"

"It's over! Plus, I already have found someone else."

Tyson looked from Hillary to Kai,

"Fine then!" He shouted storming off, "Fine!"

"That went well." Kai muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Bladebreakers were all watching Lord of the Rings. Kenny was busily typing on Dizzi, Max was sitting on a chair clutching a hot water bottle, Rei was curled up on a couch looking like a cat, Kai and Hillary were sharing a couch, and Tyson was on the floor, looking at Kai and Hillary very now and then, muttering under his breath.

Rei yawned showing his fangs, Max shifted uneasily, and Kenny screamed at a sudden bang, Rei jumped up, his yellow eyes became slits, Max fell of the chair with a sudden thump and Hillary fell off the couch pulling Kai down with her.

"W-What was th-that?" Kenny asked shakily.

The Bladebreakers picked themselves off the floor, and walked downstairs stealthily. The loud bang had come from the kitchen, they walked in to find the window was open, and a jar had been knocked onto the floor.

Kai sighed, he should have known, he _told_ Tyson to close that window half an hour ago! Hillary looked at her watch, EIGHT O'CLOCK! She had told her father she would be home at seven thirty.

"I have to go now, you guys." Hillary said, they all muttered their goodbyes, Kai walked to the door, "See you tomorrow," she whispered, they shared a sweet kiss on the lips, when they pulled away, they saw Tyson staring with wide eyes at them.

"I'll deal with him." Kai murmured. Hillary nodded. She walked outside to be hit in the face with a cold breeze.

Hillary's POV 

As I walked home, I thought about Kai, his crimson eyes, which used to be dull and emotionless now had a spark of life in them, as if the phoenix was brought to life again.

Tyson? Well I hate him, I hate it how he took me for granted, and I can't believe I let myself be taken over like that. It makes me so MAD! God, how I'm losing my grip! _Could Kai be using me? No_, I decided, Kai was gentle and different, how he had changed! Had I brought him back to life? Or was it fate? I don't think I'll ever know, he is sure a hard guy to figure out!

I unlocked the door, and walked down the hallway to where my mother was cooking chilli chicken and rice. I greeted her and went to have a talk to my father.

I knocked on the door, "Come in." He said, I walked in looking at the ground, though it was not my place to be embarrassed. He looked at me straight in the eye,

"Hillary, I have been told that you have been seeing this Hiwatari boy. Is this true?"

"Well, yes but-"

"I thought we agreed Tyson was a better choice for future marriage?" he barged on, his eyes blazing.

"But dad! I don't love him!"

"Oh, is that so? Who do you love then?"

"KAI!" I tried not to shout. "I love Kai! I will never marry Tyson because he isn't who I love-"

"Do you want to bring disgrace to our family name? You will bring my business to a close! Do you know him well? Did you not realise his grandfather was sent to jail only to escape a few months later? I bet the Hiwatari boy helped him escape!"

I didn't argue with him, you weren't supposed to argue with my father.

"Go to your room! And I don't want you to go outside till I am sure you are not seeing him!"

I trudged slowly up to my room and stared out the window.

I stared out the window, many minutes passed, they seemed like hours. Suddenly Kai came walking down the street; he was carrying my ice skates. I tapped on my window and he looked up.

I opened my window and stepped onto the roof, I jumped onto a tree and slid down, I had escaped like this for many years when my father confined me to my room. I ran to Kai.

"Kai!" I said breathlessly. "My father- I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry." I could see in Kai's eyes that he was hurt.

"Your father wont let me see you, right?" he asked.

I nodded, the moonlight shone on Kai's navy bangs giving them a silvery colour. I stepped forward to him.

Our fingers laced together, and we kissed, our tongues against each other, it was pure bliss, but then I realised something.

This was probably going to be our last kiss.

For a long time.

Or even forever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you think? It's pretty crummy, eh? Oh well, I can't write a good story, it's all crap. Well please review anyway, if you have the time to, please.


End file.
